


Highblood Suitors

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (troll) reader has gone into heat and two highbloods are drawn to them and compelled to "help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highblood Suitors

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Anonymous

It’s pailing season. It is pailing season and you have two naked, very aroused highbloods in your hive. One has his face buried between your legs while the other grinds up behind you as his bony fingers dance along your grubscars. You’re leaning back on the quiet troll’s chest as you recline in his lap on the floor of your respiteblock; legs open wide for the younger of the two highbloods to indulge himself in the taste of your feverish nook.

How the fuck did you allow this to happen? Why didn’t you just make the trip to your front door to be sure it was locked? Your lusus was nowhere to be found, giving you your space once it caught a whiff of your spiking pheromones. So, that left only you and the two horny highbloods in your hive.

Gamzee, that’s what he told you his name was before he convinced you to let him help with your hormone-crazed fever. “That other motherfucker’s all got himself to being called Kurloz,” he explained as the stitched-mouthed one came up behind him. Both of them had smelled so damn good, so nook-moistening good and your nook was so achingly empty that you allowed them to have their way with you.

And here you are, gasping and shivering at the attentions your visitors give your over-sensitive body. Kurloz gets his hands on your rumble spheres and kneads, causing you to arch into his touch which pushes you further down on Gamzee’s tongue. The younger of the two makes a low growl and doubles his efforts, his hips humping down against the floor while Kurloz’s bulge writhes behind you. You simply let them do as they will, submitting to the pleasure they give you. Gamzee’s long tongue plunges and swirls in your nook deliciously, feeling almost as good as a bulge. If only his tongue were thicker, able to stretch you and reach deep like your body burns for. Still, Gamzee’s tongue flicks over every sweet spot it can reach, making you trill and arch even further into the hands squeezing your rumble spheres.

The three of you can’t take very much more of this teasing, your respective heats making you all desperate for more sensation. Gamzee is the first to move, crawling up your body and licking your color from his lips. His greasepaint is nearly gone from around his cheeks, mouth and chin and you’re positive your thighs are smeared with the stuff. You’re side-tracked by the purple flush peeking through the smeared paint before you see his eyes looking down at you with a predatory gaze, pupils blown wide and bright with want. You can’t help but lay back and fucking whimper for him.

Kurloz moves from behind you and you wonder on where he’s going until you’re distracted by Gamzee’s bulge suddenly plunging into your nook. He’s long and thick inside your touch-hungry insides and you keen, hips rocking up against his as a cascade of clicks and chirps fall from your lips. Gamzee responds with his own growls and purrs, beginning to pump his bulge in and out of you with deep, hard thrusts.

You had your eyes locked on Gamzee until Kurloz comes into view, kneeling over you and dripping translucent-purple on your face from his fluttering nook. He smiles down at you with stitched lips, smearing the drippings on your cheek with a thumb before he moves to sit on your mouth. You happily open your mouth and stick out your tongue, eager to get a taste of highblood nook, but you’re denied that when Gamzee growls threateningly and shoves Kurloz off you.

“Mine, motherfucker!”

He bares his teeth at the older highblood in a snarl before swooping down to kiss you fiercely, robbing the mute of his intended pleasures. All you can do is whine as Gamzee’s tongue fills your mouth and threatens to slither down your throat, your hips bucking up to meet his violent thrusts. Kurloz grunts indignantly, but makes no move to stop the younger highblood. You can hear him circling the two of you, his footfalls quiet and deliberate. You don’t notice when Kurloz stops pacing until Gamzee breaks the kiss with a warble. Kurloz reappears in your vision, his face coming into view from around Gamzee to tuck his chin in the crook of Gamzee’s neck. Kurloz has entered Gamzee’s nook from behind, taking his pleasure from the younger highblood since he was robbed the pleasures of your mouth.

As Kurloz begins thrusting in sync with Gamzee, you find yourself glad for this turn of events. Gamzee’s hips come down harder with the mime’s help, the force of his thrusts transferring from Gamzee and into you. The bulge in your nook seems to go deeper with each slam of the hips and you feel like your moans and groans are being forced from you with each plunge.

Gamzee’s face is a beautiful thing as you watch Kurloz fuck him. It contorts from pain and chagrin to undeniable pleasure sporadically and it makes your nook flutter and your bulge coil in on itself as you watch. Kurloz looks deeply concentrated, like he’s meditating as he fucks the younger highblood, and you wonder if he’s ever been one to lose control.

“Fuck, bro! Motherfucker- Ahh~ Harder! I’m gonna all up and pail!”

Almost immediately after he utters the warning, Gamzee releases with a sharp cry of ecstasy, flooding your nook with his lukewarm genetic material. You tense and shake, too full of bulge and fluid to inflate your lungs for a sound to properly leave you as your belly swells. You’re teetering on the very edge of orgasm, panting shallowly and clinging to the highblood on top of you, and he looks down at your bloated form with dazed eyes. He licks his tongue along his fangs lazily, humming in satisfaction before pulling out of you. You whine in protest as he pulls away, reaching for him and lifting your hips in invitation for him to come back. Gamzee merely chuckles at you and grinds back on Kurloz’ bulge, staring down at you as he does so before moving off the mute’s lap.

“Give our pretty sister some loving, motherfucker. Look how bad she’s all up and wanting it,” Gamzee purrs, urging Kurloz towards you. Kurloz gives you a sweet smile as his lashing bulge licks at the slit of your nook before slipping inside your swollen, messy nook. You give a happy, urgent sound as you’re filled again, tossing your head back and rocking your hips the best you can with the weight of Gamzee’s material still inside you. Kurloz’s bulge is slimmer than Gamzee’s but longer, reaching deeper than you ever thought something could possibly go. It only takes a few moments of the mime sensually rolling his hips before you’re cumming, trembling terribly and pleasured tears streaming down your cheeks. Your bulge goes rigid and spews an obscene amount of material, nook convulsing erratically and absolutely pulsating with sensation. Your release is so blindingly pleasurable and it’s only intensified when you feel Kurloz filling you with more material.

The slimmer of the two highbloods gives a muffled groan, low and drawn out as he cums. Your orgasm drags on to the point that it’s nearly painful as your belly balloons even further and your bulge gives one last pathetic trickle at the too-full feeling it gives you. Gamzee is there beside you, gently rubbing over your swollen tummy and you chirrup and click at them as you seem to be suspended in a dazed state, overwhelmed by so much sensation.

Kurloz pulls out after a while and comes to rest to your other side, joining Gamzee in rubbing soothing circles on your inflated belly. You can hardly catch your breath, the pressure on your insides making it difficult to take a proper breath. The highbloods rumble comforting purrs at you, letting you rest before Gamzee goes to collect a pail and bring it back to you. Kurloz helps you sit up the best you can, letting you lean against his chest as Gamzee positions the pail between your legs. It’s a difficult feat to raise your hips up to aim, but with Kurloz’s help, you eventually push all the material out of you. You manage one last orgasm as the forceful rush of fluids stimulate your hyper-sensitive nerves in your nook, hips bucking weakly as you cum.

That last climax sapped the last of your energy from you, making you dizzy and weak. The last thing you hear before you pass out blissfully is the two highblood seeming to bicker about who will get first go at you when you awake and the heat inevitably flares up again. Just as your eyes flutter closed, you catch a glimpse of the two indigobloods grinding up against each other. You figure highbloods take to pailing season with much more stamina.

When you wake later that evening, there’s a glass of water next to you and the sounds of pailing going on in your ablutions block. You down the glass and make your way into the bathroom on wobbly legs, an empty ache in your nook and a needy pang in your bulge sheathe. Time for round two.


End file.
